Ce qu'il lui est arrivé
by Nicolina
Summary: Qu'estil arrivé à Harry Potter? Slash HarryDrago


**Ce qu'il lui est arriv**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Relation entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Malheureusement je ne possède aucun des personnages de Harry Potter et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Genre: Romance

Petit mot: Encore un petit one-shot très court. Bonne lecture. ^^

J'étais là, à embrasser Harry. Ses bras autour de moi qui se raccrochaient comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. Il pleurait. Mais comment avait-t-il pu en arriver l ?

*****

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le recherchais. J'avais vu plusieurs articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier le concernant. Même les journaux moldus en parlaient. Tout le monde parlait de lui. Seulement, les premiers le connaissaient alors que les seconds ignoraient qui il était. Et pourtant les Moldus parlaient de lui. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment en bien.

Tous les sorciers, moi y compris, savions que Harry Potter avait disparu. Tous ses proches ne savaient pas où il était et beaucoup de recherches avaient été faites. On avait pourtant fini par retrouver Harry mais pas comme on aurait pu le penser.

Voldemort avait été vaincu. J'avais participé à la guerre en tant qu'espion. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. J'en suis même fier, j'ai pu aider beaucoup de monde. Tout le monde avait été surpris. Drago Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, personne n'aurait pu le croire. Et pourtant. . .

Comme la prophétie l'avait prévu, Harry vainquit le maître noir. J'étais là quand il l'a fait. Il avait laissé tombé sa baguette quand son adversaire s'était écroulé sur le sol, mort. Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Personne n'osait bouger. On aurait dit que la scène avait été figée. Harry s'était baissé et avait récupéré sa baguette et sans jeter aucun regard aux autres, il avait transplané. Il avait disparu.

Pendant plus de cinq mois, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles. Mais quand Hermione Granger était entrée en courant dans la Grande Salle, essoufflée et inquiète, on avait enfin pu apprendre ce qui était arrivé au Survivant. Etant maintenant professeur de Potions à la place de Rogue, je me trouvais à la table des enseignants. Rogue était malheureusement mort lors de la bataille contre Voldemort mais on l'avait reconnu comme héros.

-Il est chez les Moldus, avait crié Granger.

Dumbledore s'était légèrement levé et moi-même j'avais été surpris de cette nouvelle. J'avais bougé une seconde. Hermione agitait un journal et le donna au directeur. Dumbledore l'avait lu et l'avait reposé doucement. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil. « Un mystérieux jeune homme détruit une partie du musée de Londres et disparaît d'un coup de baguette magique ». Il n'y avait aucune photo et pourtant, le mot baguette magique avait fait tilt. On aurait pu penser que c'était un autre sorcier mais quand les mots, cicatrice sur le front étaient marqués un peu plus bas dans l'article, il était difficile de douter que c'était lui.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et plusieurs articles du même genre étaient sortis. Toujours une histoire de jeune homme avec une cicatrice et une baguette magique. Cela inquiétait beaucoup le ministère. Ils avaient essayé d'étouffer l'affaire mais difficile de le faire quand on sait que certains sorciers lisent les journaux moldus. Il y a des fuites. Alors, forcément la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de diffuser des articles sur leur sauveur. N'hésitant pas à le traiter de fou.

Peut-être l'était-il devenu ? Je m'étais posé la question. Il avait été confronté à un choix. Seulement ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. Il avait été contraint et forcé à tuer son adversaire. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était lui ou l'autre. Je m'étais beaucoup posé la question. Et j'avais envie de réponses alors sur un coup de tête je suis parti à la recherche du sauveur du monde sorcier. J'avais étudié toutes les pistes, regardant tous les journaux moldus pour retrouver sa trace. Tous les endroits où Harry Potter passait, j'y allais.

Et un jour, j'ai finalement réussi à le retrouver. C'était même plutôt un hasard qu'autre chose. Il se trouvait dans un parc, assis sur un banc l'air rêveur mais un rêve plutôt désagréable d'après la tête qu'il faisait. Je m'était approché de lui et il avait levé la tête. Il pleurait et me regardait avec un peu d'étonnement. Après presque un mois de recherches, j'avais finalement réussi à le trouver. J'avais senti durant cette période, un sentiment grandir en moi.

J'avais tellement envie de le retrouver. A ce moment précis, il était vraiment beau et vulnérable. Aucune comparaison avec ces deux dernières années où il avait été amer avec tout le monde. Je m'étais accroupi devant le Survivant et avais posé mes mains sur ses genoux.

-Harry, avais-je dit doucement.

Je m'étais relevé et  assis à ses côtés. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras et l'avais bercé contre moi. Il avait commencé à pleurer et avait mis sa tête contre mon épaule. Il avait relevé la tête et avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais été surpris sur le coup mais je m'étais vite aperçu que c'était ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je voulais l'embrasser comme je le faisais à ce moment-là. Le baiser s'était arrêté et il me serrait fort dans ses bras.

*****

Aujourd'hui, Harry est dans mes bras. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait fait durant ces mois d'absence. Je ne lui posais pas vraiment de questions. S'il veut me le dire un jour, il le fera. Il a à présent retrouvé son sourire et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je crois qu'il pensait qu'on ne pourrait pas l'aimer à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et pourtant, il a la preuve de mon amour chaque jour. Je ne veux plus qu'il doute de ce qu'il est. Il est unique et je l'aime, c'est une certitude.

**Fin !**

Voilà fini. Encore un petit one-shot pour rien. Enfin voilà. Bisousssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


End file.
